His Command
by Diamond.Dot
Summary: Draco takes charge, and Hermione learns the consequences of being bad. Two-shot. WARNING: PWP


**Warning: This fic is smut, smut, smut. Please be careful. Don't like smut? Hit the back button. I won't be offended XD. Please don't report me, as always.**

 **Warning 2: This fic, like my last one, has a dom/sub type relationship, but in an entirely different way as Yes, Mistress. It contains mild pleasurable pain. If you don't like that sort of thing, I'm planning on writing something a bit more vanilla soon, so check back!**

 **A/N: Inspired by real-life events (huge thanks to my boyfriend ;)), but of course, Dramione-fied. This is going to be a two-shot and the second part will be posted sometime in March. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

He had her up against a wall, in a nook in the very back of the library. Few knew about this section; it wasn't restricted although permission to enter was required, and it was heavily disillusioned. They were alone for now, far from peering eyes. Good thing that, because Hermione was panting heavily and moaning, her tits spilling out over the scrap of material that could maybe be called a bra. Draco was driving his cock into her, feeling her rake her nails down his bare back. Her eyes were half closed, and he could tell she was nearing a climax. He smirked a devilish smirk and moved his hand to under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She did so unseeingly, so he slowed down his thrusts until her gaze focused again. She saw the expression on his face and let out a tiny moan, knowing she would enjoy whatever game he had in mind. He moved his other hand to her clit, circling it, teasing her, keeping her near the edge, but refusing to let her fall just yet. Her hips bucked against him of their own accord, and he held back a growl.

Still smirking, he said, "Starting tomorrow, baby, for the next month, I have full control of your pleasure." She stared at him, obviously confused. "You don't get to cum unless I say you can," he clarified. "Am I clear?"

She paused, choosing to be insolent. He pressed down on her clit and bit down on her neck. She nearly came, but he held her back from the edge. "I asked you a question." His voice had a dangerous tint that made her shiver. Again he touched her in all of the right places, yet still didn't let her reach her orgasm. With a sudden hard thrust, he growled out, "Say it!"

She gasped. "Yes, Master."

He slammed his cock into her over and over again, rubbing her clit in furious circles, harder and faster, pitching her headfirst into hot waves of pleasure. He spilled himself into her, both collapsing to the floor after.

The next day found Hermione waking up, horny as hell. Her roommates weren't awake yet, so she cast silencing charms around her curtains. She ran her hands down her body and back up, stopping to play with her nipples. She pinched them and twisted them and squeezed the soft flesh of her breasts. Slowly, she trailed her hand down to her wet pussy. She slipped one finger inside, softly thrusting it into her body. She moaned as she neared climax, before she remembered that it was the first day of the month. She wasn't allowed to cum unless Draco gave her permission. She whined in annoyance, pulling her finger away and sucking her juices off. The heat between her legs had yet to subside, and she knew that she wouldn't be getting any release anytime soon.

Grudgingly, she made her way down to the Great Hall, sitting at the table where all of the eighth year students sat. They were no longer truly Hogwarts students and houses didn't apply to them. They all shared the same classes, which mean that the boy smirking wickedly at her would have plenty of time to tease her during the day. Hermione grabbed a slice of toast and began buttering it, when she felt a hand on her thigh. She was so turned on already that even with that seemingly casual touch, she had to fight back a whimper. She glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye, but he continued talking to Blaise. The only indication that he had realized just how affected she was by him was a slightly wider smile. Hermione turned back to her breakfast, only managing to take a couple bites before the hand that was on her thigh shifted. Only his fingertips remained on her skin, making swirling patterns on their journey to her pussy. He stopped at her panties, playing with the lacy material, before dipping his fingers underneath. Hermione struggled to sip her pumpkin juice, trying to act normal even as her boyfriend slipped two fingers into her tight pussy. He thrust them into her a couple of times, and she shot him a quick pleading look. He turned away from Blaise to glance at her, a challenge in his stare. His fingers curled up against her G-spot briefly, but he obliged and pulled away from her. "Thank you, Master." She whispered as she hugged him, getting up to leave the table, grinning at the slight sound that escaped him.

Hermione somehow made it through the day; he didn't tease her so much for the remainder of it. They met again in their nook in the library. They sat down to study, stopping only for quick kisses. That night, she lay there, in a similar situation as in the morning. It was only just bearable. The need for release overtook her the next day, and she made every excuse to rub up against Draco, fleetingly brushing against his cock. When they met up that afternoon during a free period, he advanced on her, towering over her. "You've been naughty, haven't you? Teasing me like that…"

She sighed. "I'm just so horny all the time. I need to cum, Draco. I want you."

"Oh, I know you do. Don't think I didn't see you smirking today though. Every single time you felt how hard you make me." He reached for her left nipple twisting it, making her gasp at the tiny burst of pain that soon faded to pleasure. The heat between her thighs increased. "Bad girls deserve to be punished, don't they?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. "Turn around," he ordered her, "Bend over the couch."

Hermione did as her boyfriend asked. He slowly took off her skirt and her panties. "Count for me," he said. Then, in quick succession, he spanked her ass three times. She screamed out, even more turned on. She was so wet, she was practically dripping, her wetness running down her legs. He rubbed the soft flesh of her ass, watching her skin turn red, smacking her over and over.

"TWENTY!" She screamed out, before Draco guided her onto her knees. He undid his pants, freeing his hard, long cock. She eagerly took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. He glanced at his watch and discovered that they barely had any time left before their next class. He told her as much, and she redoubled her efforts, sinking down on him. He grabbed her head, tangling his fingers in her wild, curly hair, and guided her faster and deeper. She was choking and gagging around his length, completely out of control, and she loved it. She forced herself to relax her throat as he slammed his cock into her mouth. She moaned, feeling dirty, yet incredibly sexy. The vibrations shot through Draco. She looked up at him through her lashes, taking him deep into her mouth. Her tongue began to swivel around the tip. The mixture of the sensations she was causing, the sounds she was making, and the sight of her being so completely under his control threw him over the edge. He came into her mouth, and she swallowed down all of his cum. She held him in place as he tried to move, lightly sucking around the over-sensitive head. He bucked his hips against her, and she did it again. Finally, she let him go. Panting, he gave her permission to cum as many times as she wished that night, for being such a good girl.

Hermione came hard that night. Over and over. The next night, she was just as horny and hadn't had a way to relieve the tension. Him taking control of her like that got her all hot and bothered. She forgot all about asking for permission. She transfigured her hairbrush into a long vibrator, wishing she was again being fucked by Draco's cock. She thrust it into her wet pussy hard and fast, shuddering as her orgasms raked over her. She woke the next morning and sat in the back of History of Magic with Draco. She turned to him and whispered in his ear, "I _may_ have forgotten to ask last night."

He looked at her casually. "Breaking the rules, I see. Hmm… What shall your punishment be?"

The smirk she gave him rivaled his own, simply because she wanted to rile him up more. "Guess what? I even took my hairbrush and fucked myself with that. I wished it was you, that I could ride you till the sun came up. Every time I came, I imagined my pussy clamping down on your hard cock, squeezing around you, making you groan the way I love. I imagined that your talented tongue was what made me squirt, oh so hard. Mmmm." She added a tiny moan at the end for his benefit. He responded with a slight groan of his own.

"Looks like you don't get to cum for a week," he said without a pause.

Her jaw dropped, even as shocks like electricity shot through her body at his dominating tone. "A week?!"

It was Draco's turn to smirk. "Want me to make it longer?"

A slight whimper escaped her. "No, Master." She replied. She turned her attention back to the front, already very wet, knowing that the coming week would be absolute hell. She had nearly focused on the lesson again when she felt a sharp pinch on her ass. Her fingers clenched around the quill she was holding, but that was the only indication of her sudden spike in arousal. Of course, he caught that little motion and pinched her again.

The moment class ended, she ran off, eager to avoid the endless teasing she was sure to be forced to endure. Over the next week, she threw herself into her work, hoping to distract herself from her very demanding body. She almost succeeded, spending the days working on essays and potions assignments. Nights however, were unbearable. She slept fitfully, and what little sleep she got was riddled with dream of rough, wild sex. Each morning, she woke on the verge of an orgasm that she knew she couldn't have. Thankfully, Draco was also invested in his work. He was carefully brewing a volatile potion for his Potions Mastery. This left him no time to tease her, to make her beg him to ease up on her punishment.

Hermione survived most of the week, until the weekend rolled around. She didn't have any more work, and her body seemed intent on getting release. She sat in her room, slipped a hand into her knickers, hoping to ease the need somewhat, but only succeeding in amping it up. She decided to go out and find Draco, as he'd submitted his potion for review by then. He'd be less stressed, and maybe he would let her finally cum the next day, if she reminded him. She found him in their nook, sitting in an armchair. She straddled him, letting her damp panties rub against the growing bulge in his pants. She kissed him sweetly, innocently, and reminded him that her punishment was over. She begged him with her big brown eyes wide to please let her cum tomorrow. He kissed her back, making her melt against him.

"I've done what you asked of me, Draco. Merlin, you have no idea how much I wanted to just make myself cum, consequences be damned."

He kissed her back. "Good girl."

She whimpered. "Please, babe. I'm so fucking wet for you. " She grinded down on him just a little bit, emphasizing her point. "I don't know how much more I can take."

He smirked at her, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Aww. Poor baby." Hermione couldn't help the low growl that escaped her. He laughed. Her eyes narrowed. He was about to deny her pleasure yet again, and he had the audacity to laugh at her? He reached up and lightly pinched her nipple. "You've been good. Treat yourself tonight."

She stared at him for a moment before attacking his lips with her own. He kissed her harder before lifting her off of him and fixing his clothes. He apologized and told her he had to head back home for the rest of the weekend; his father had summoned him. She looked highly put out, until he reminded her that she could still cum all she wanted that night without him. She smiled sexily, and they parted ways. That night, Hermione was sure that if she hadn't put up silencing charms, he'd have heard her screams all the way over at Malfoy Manor. She came so hard the first time, shaking and trembling, her body arching off of her bed, that it sapped all of the energy from her. She fell right to sleep, fully satisfied with the intensity of her orgasm.

Hermione owled her boyfriend the next day, asking his permission to cum. She was so horny. She felt as if all of the nights she hadn't cum added up, resulting in the constant, ever present horniness. Draco owled her back, letting her cum only a max of three times. Normally, that would have been more than enough, but she wasn't so sure that three would cut it today. A wicked thought crossed her mind. She modified a Howler to only be heard by him. Again, she transfigured her brush into a vibrator and proceeded to give herself hard, screaming orgasms, all of which she recorded into the Howlers. One after another, she sent them all to him. She smirked as she fell asleep, knowing that the Howlers would play for him, letting him hear her pleasure herself and make those sounds he loved, reminding him of just what he was missing out on.

On Monday, he returned. Hermione had had plans to show him just how much she'd missed him at breakfast, but she'd forgotten that it was the day all of the eighth year students were to sit at their old house tables. That meant he was on the other side of the Great Hall from her. She looked up from her meal, and her eyes met his silver ones. She licked her lips unconsciously, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned evilly, making him wary of what she was planning. She pulled out more of her modified Howlers and cast a muffliato around herself. A few second later, she sent it over to him, and he opened it. Everyone else at the Slytherin table looked at it, wondering what it was about, but of course it spoke for only him to hear. His pants tightened uncomfortably as he heard her sexy voice say, "After classes are over today, I want you. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. I want you to make me scream so hard I almost lose my voice."

He took her Howler and sent it back with a simple, dark promise. "Almost? You won't have a voice for a week."

 **A/N: Let's just say last week was a ton of fun :P Hope y'all liked it. I want to know what you think!**


End file.
